Archon
Archon (Japanese translation: Arukon) is the main Kaiju in the Archon franchise. Name The word “Archon” is a term for a ruler. History During the Nuclear Bomb tests in Bikini, an undiscovered species of saltwater lungfish was irradiated, and underwent a form of macroevolution. About 30 years later, a tanker carrying 1,000 tons of Nuclear weapons disappeared off the coast of Seattle, Washington. The occurance was covered up, to prevent panic. When the government dispatched a CIA squad to slavage the weapons, to prevent a disaster. However, they found that there was no signature of radiation, as though the nuclear radiation was drained dry. Weeks later, a pod of 20 dolphins washed up dead on the coast of a salt lake connected to a channel. They were burned to a crisp. Soon after, a massive creature rose from the waters. It roared, which exhibited screams. However, the military wasn't dispatched, because they didn't know whether it would harm humans. This sighting still produced country- wide panic. Soon after, there was a land shipment of nuclear weapons bound for San Francisco. However, Archon appeared, and started to destroy the city, in pursuit of the nuclear weapons. It soon caught up with the shipment, and devoured the nuclear weapons. It continued destroying the city. The military was sent to attack it, but was completely useless against it. The craeture ended up completely devastating San Francisco by sunrise, in which it returning to the ocean. The military soon dispatched a group to kill Archon, seeing that he is a major threat to humanity. The use a drug that causes tissues to swell. The used giant syringes, and jabbed them into the monster's gills while it slept. They would basically attempt to kill it by suffocating Archon. So, when they were executing their operation, it was slightly asleep. It was suffering as soon as they jabbed him. Description Archon has white skin, and yellow eyes. He has a crest on his head, used for slashing his opponents, as well as a long, spiked tail. He has webbed fingers, and clawed feet, that have fins on them. Archon also has a slender build, and he is longer than he is tall. Abilities * Heated air breath (at 600 kelvin) * Judgement Blast: His most powerful attack, it allows Archon to release a blade- shaped plasma blast from his crest. Judgement Blast is a last resort attack, and he uses it in the Hesei Series And Millenium Series. * Physical resilience * Intelligence * Plasma breath (Reapearance) * Fast swimming (at 71 knots) * Energy absorption and projection * 'Surrendering physical form: '''In ''Archon: Legacy, Archon shows the ability to convert himself into the form of pure radiation, which he used to revive Archon Jr. This results in him giving up his own life, though. Trivia * Archon is the Kaiju I’ve built the most on. * There is a newer version, dubbed Archon Neo. * He has a few parody forms: Shin Archon and Archon Earth, both inspired by the two latest Godzilla incarnations. Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Archon Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Parents